The Way I Loved You
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: For living.my.own.fantasy's 'Piecing Back Our Channy Challenge.' What happens when Sonny has a new boyfriend? ONESHOT! Rated T because Taylor Swift is mentioned and her name starts with a T. CHANNY!


**Hi! This is for livingmyownfantasy's 'Piecing Back Our Channy Challenge.' And if you don't know this song, then LISTEN TO IT! This takes place 2 months after New Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/So Random or Taylor Swift or The Way I Loved You**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"Guess who," Kevin, my boyfriend of 1 month, said in a high, squeaky voice, putting his hands on my eyes. Kevin is Zora's cousin, she introduced us when she realized that Chad and I were never gonna get back together. I took Kevin's hands off of my eyes and spun around.

"Hey!" I said, hugging him."What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to get to LA until tonight!"

"I got here early so I could see my girl!" Kevin said.

"You're the best, Kevin!" I said, hugging him again. What I wasn't aware of was that there was a very sad Chad with flowers watching. "But, I have to break up with you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll see you around," Kevin said.

CPOV

As soon as I saw Sonny hugging another guy, I felt tears coming to my eyes. I dropped the flowers and ran to my dressing room, almost in tears. Sonny has a boyfriend? Why didn't she tell me? When I walked into my dressing room, I saw a note on the couch. I opened it up to read it.

_Chad,_

_Watch So Random tonight._

_Sonny_

Why would Sonny need me to watch So Random? I don't need her to tell me to watch it, I watch it anyway!

_2 hours later..._

Tonight came faster than I thought it would. I turned on So Random and saw Sonny with her friend, Blondie, doing the Check it Out Girls. Blondie was really annoying when she did it, but Sonny was just cute. Stupid cute. Why did Sonny want me to watch this so badly?

"Hey guys, this is a song Taylor Swift wrote called The Way I Loved You, I hope you like it," Sonny said. Maybe this is why she wanted me to watch it. Sonny started to play her guitar, then started to sing.

_He is sensible and so incredible_  
><em>And all my single friends are jealous<em>  
><em>He says everything I need to hear and it's like<em>  
><em>I couldn't ask for anything better<em>  
><em>He opens up my door and I get into his car<em>  
><em>And he says you look beautiful tonight<em>  
><em>And I feel perfectly fine<em>

Of course she would say...well, sing all of that stuff about her boyfriend.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
><em>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>  
><em>Breakin' down and coming undone<em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

Wait, this isn't a song Sonny's singing about her boyfriend...she's singing it about me.

"Sonny," I whispered, then ran to Studio 2. There's something I have to do.

SPOV

_He respects my space_  
><em>And never makes me wait<em>  
><em>And he calls exactly when he says he will<em>  
><em>He's close to my mother<em>  
><em>Talks business with my father<em>  
><em>He's charming and endearing<em>  
><em>And I'm comfortable<em>

I saw Chad run in the audience with some sunflowers. Aww, he brought sunflowers!

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
><em>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>  
><em>Breakin' down and coming undone<em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

I smiled at Chad and he smiled back.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_  
><em>And my heart's not breaking<em>  
><em>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all<em>  
><em>And you were wild and crazy<em>  
><em>Just so frustrating, intoxicating <em>  
><em>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now<em>

Kevin is really sweet and all, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with Chad.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
><em>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<em>  
><em>I'm so in love that I acted insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I love you<em>  
><em>Breakin' down and coming undone<em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh<em>

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_  
><em>Never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

As soon as I stopped playing the guitar, everyone started to give me a standing ovation. I heard Chad scream, "GO SONNY!" on the top of his lungs. I giggled at that.

"Thanks, you guys!" I said, waving to the audience, then I went backstage.

"Sonny, that was awesome!" Tawni said. "And I saw him in the audience!" A second later, I saw Chad struggling to get in, but security wasn't allowed to let anyone in without a backstage pass. I walked over there.

"Vinny, let him in," I said to Vincent, the security guard. He let Chad in.

"Sonny,Ineedyouback,willyougooutwithmeagain?" Chad asked really fast, giving me the flowers. I somehow understood him.

"Of course I will, Chad," I said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good." Chad kissed me. We pulled away a second later.

"I love you, Chad," I said.

"I love you too, Sonny." And we kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
